


[ME]春风一顾·下

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 一个阴差阳错的故事。下 存档





	[ME]春风一顾·下

下

即使做了一定的心理建设，Mark也被楼上自己卧室床上的光景给震住了。

不得不说，这是这么多回“献礼”以来，Sean第一次找到的，最对他味口的孩子。

身量纤细，腰软腿长，有着一张稚气未脱的脸，眼睛又大又亮，泛着焦糖的色泽，很容易让人联想到森林里活泼灵动的小鹿，一头散乱的棕发把他衬得更为年幼，要不是Sean知道自己的规矩，Mark都想要立刻打电话过去确认一下对方的年龄。

手握一个正处于上升期的公司，如同守着一个迅速扩张中的王国，作为绝对的掌权者，Mark每天将大量的时间和精力投入到工作，别说996了，要不是命要紧，他恨不得能007。

在这样的强度下，Mark的生理需求被压低到了极限的水平，并不是说他有多清心寡欲，而是实在没条件发展一段关系走恋爱循环那一套。

早已退居二线又身经百战的Sean，一眼就看穿年轻的CEO很久都没有体验过某种乐趣了，他人风流，又足够猥琐，自然而然地就主动揽下了为暴君排忧解难的活，变着花样地给Mark送骨肉皮，各种类型各种风情各种性别，应有尽有。

一次两次Mark还会黑脸，次数多了以后，就逐渐见怪不怪了。Mark不是什么道德感高尚的神祇，他只是一个脑子比较好使的正常男人，偶尔遇到看得上的，便会顺理成章地发生一些成人意义上的事，过后再给对方一笔钱，签一份保密协议。

只是这次令Mark没有想到的是，Sean直接把人送进了他的房子，还没提前跟他只会一声，由此Mark有些不满，因为后续处理起来会比较麻烦。

但当他看到睡在自己床上的Eduardo后，Mark几乎是不到一秒就倒戈了。

内心的那份触动很难形容，一切都要归咎于Eduardo长着双从小鹿斑比那里复制粘贴过来的，足以摄魂夺魄的眼睛。

从第一眼Mark就确定了自己喜欢这个孩子，并且能够为了他原谅Sean的僭越和无礼。

但表面上Mark还是那个淡漠到冷酷的暴君，即便真的很满意对方，也不能被看出来，不然就会留下把柄。

硅谷盘踞着全美段位最高的骨肉皮，顺竿爬和恃宠生娇的本事都快被他们修炼成了本能。Mark和大多数喜欢用一连串混乱关系来炫耀权力的上流人士不一样，性对他来说纯属发泄，他只搞一夜情，穿上裤子就意味着这段记忆将随之删除。所以不管是多么自信的俊男靓女，都会在Mark身上铩羽而归，无一例外。

好在他出手大方，没什么特殊癖好，又坚持原则，至今没有为谁破过例，那些败北的骨肉皮们虽然多少会有点不甘心，可对他的印象都还算可以。

等思绪飘回来，Mark已经坐到了床沿，低头打量起了今晚的猎物。他掀开了搭在人胸口的薄被，以一种冷冽又严格的目光，在小骨肉皮的全身上下来回逡巡，仿佛一个无情的商人在评估自己的货物。

当然，光是看还不够，亲自验货更有必要。

Mark隔着衬衫掐了掐小家伙胸前形状明显的凸起，换来对方软乎乎的抽气和鼻音。

很好，仅仅是这种程度的挑逗，就敏感得不成样子，Mark不禁怀疑Sean给自己找了个雏。

他忍不住在男孩的嘴上亲了一口，低声问叫什么名字，是不是第一次。

小家伙表现得有点怪异，身上软得跟没骨头似的，但还是努力握住了他的手腕，力道小得Mark都不忍心挣开。

说话的声音也是细如蚊蚋，他要凑近了才能听清。

“…Ed…ward…o，…Wardo。”

“Wardo？Eduardo。”

Mark重复一遍，点了点头，接着说，“你是想先洗个澡还是我们直接开始？”

手上的压力陡然增加，Eduardo的脸上浮现出类似于羞赧和愤怒的神色，Mark不解地皱眉，不明白是小家伙想搞新花样还是在调皮。

不过无论是哪一种，都足以让他不快。

Mark是典型的控制型人格，任何人或事都不能脱离他的掌控，他不喜欢不听话的床伴，欲拒还迎也不行。

看来是这位小朋友还不了解自己的习性，Mark准备好好地教教他。

他把手从Eduardo手里抽走，然后反握，再单手箍住对方两条又细又嫩的手腕，举到头顶，另一只手捏着小骨肉皮精致的下巴，强势地吻上那双花瓣似的嘴唇。

跟刚才敷衍式的亲吻不同，这次的吻带着毫不掩饰的情色和压迫意味，Mark的舌头不容置喙地撬开了Eduardo的牙齿，在小家伙温暖的口腔中攻城略地，汲取着里面的汁液。

不得不说，他的小朋友尝起来确实很不错，又软又甜，让人恨不得能一口吞下去。

唇齿分开的那一刻，Mark清楚地听见了从Eduardo鼻腔里传出的一声呜咽，像是动物幼崽的悲鸣，这成功地挑起了他的欲望。

“Wardo，你真甜，”Mark觉得自己的喉咙发干，有一团火在他的胸腔内部点燃，五脏六腑都被炙烤得饥渴难耐，他的嗓音因此有些沙哑，“告诉我，你整个人都是这么甜的吗？”

他的小骨肉皮不说话，只是张着嘴急促地呼吸，看上去还没从刚刚的吻里缓过来，Mark失笑，同时又被对方青涩的反应给取悦到，不由得心生几分怜爱。

就算这是装出来的，他也愿意为此买单。

鉴于Eduardo给不出答案，Mark决定自己探索。

剥光一只小鹿是件很有成就感的事，在Mark眼里这并不比编写代码次要。

骨节分明的手指灵活地穿行在Eduardo的衣物和纽扣间，不一会儿他的斑比就浑身赤裸通体雪白地躺在了自己身下，Mark默默地在心里赞美造物主，不仅给予了Eduardo漂亮的脸蛋，还让他拥有一具完美的躯体。

被觊觎已久的乳尖果然是粉色的，Mark不客气地咬了上去，Eduardo仓促地叫了一声，奶头硬成一颗小石子，Mark顺势狠狠地吮了一口，小家伙立马抖得像个小筛子，激起了他的凌虐欲。

年轻的暴君先生的确没有变态的性癖，只是有时在性爱过程中，要是对象是特别弱的孩子，可能会抑制不住过分的想法。

比如现在，他的小骨肉皮完全是副未经人事的样子，只是被吸个奶就这么受不了，明明他连正题都还没有切入。

Mark任由心底不堪的欲望暴涨，但脑袋还是保持着理智，因为他不会真正去伤害一个人，相反，Mark很顾及彼此的感受，不像别的金主，只一味地追求独自的快感而忽视他人。

“怎么了？”

他问到。钴蓝色的眼里看不出波澜，然而无风的海面下涌动着暗流，如同他的情欲。

又用舌头抵着小家伙的奶孔吸了很久，Mark才恋恋不舍地放过这颗被玩到红肿破皮的鲜草莓。

自被扒光衣服始，Eduardo就没有停止过哭泣。Mark是知道这个的，他的视力不行，听力却很好，但他没有阻止，原因是他喜欢Eduardo的哭声，可怜兮兮的，大部分是在抽噎，不吵也不闹，听着委屈得很。

Mark被Eduardo的哭撩得心里酥酥麻麻的，既想安慰他让他不要哭，又想欺负他让他继续哭。

泪液将小鹿的眼睛洗涮得更加清澈，亮晶晶的，像对会发光的琥珀。Mark吻过Eduardo湿漉漉的眼睑和睫毛，红通通的鼻头，最后在小家伙的唇畔停留。

他吮吸着对方饱满的下唇，一边双手极为不老实地到处游走，从单薄的胸膛，到细瘦的腰肢，再到平坦的腹部，等拿捏住了要害，他的小朋友差不多都要从床板上腾起来，不过都Mark轻而易举地压制，除了在他的舌头上留一排牙印，Eduardo什么也干不了。

终于把人亲得晕晕乎乎，Mark认为到了该为自己硬得发胀的老二考虑的时候。他挤进小家伙白皙嫩滑的腿根中间，从床头柜的抽屉里拿出了润滑剂和保险套。

当Mark拉下牛仔裤的拉链，肿大的阴茎几乎是立刻从内裤里弹跳了出来，嚣张的龟头似乎在冒着热气，有着淡淡腥味的黏稠前液不断地从马眼往外渗，渐渐打湿整根肉柱。

他的东西跟Eduardo的不太像，Eduardo的那根显得有点太秀气，甚至带了层薄粉，这是稚气未脱的标志，Mark可以肯定对方基本上没有使用过它，或许连手淫都很少。

拧开润滑剂的盖子，Mark倒了很多在两个人的胯间。这种液体是凉的，Eduardo轻颤了一下，泪眼朦胧地望着跪坐在自己腿间的男人，要多无辜有多无辜。

Mark可忍不了这个，他把自己和Eduardo的阴茎握在一起，手指和掌心体贴地照顾着两个人，Mark发出喟叹的声音，紧跟着顶胯，让他跟小家伙来回摩擦生热，Eduardo被弄得嘤咛了一声，也跟着他勃起了。

质地黏腻的润滑剂乱糟糟地挂在他们之间，Mark弄得用力，动静也不小，到后面Eduardo挣扎幅度大了，他非但不停下，反而撞得更重，结果就是不到一分钟，他的小朋友就射了精，浓稠的白色乳液洒了Mark一身，手里的小Wardo一下就变回了软趴趴的小雏鸟，任他再怎么鼓动也飞不起来了。

高潮给Eduardo带来了无尽的晕眩，颤抖和吟泣，Mark觉得这样的小家伙简直可爱得不得了，他得意地勾起嘴角，为即将成为对方第一个男人而兴奋不已。

指尖沾了点汁液，Mark往Eduardo的屁股里送了两根手指。

非常地紧，但并不是寸步难行。Mark一只手揉着Eduardo圆翘的臀尖，不时在对方肉感十足的丘瓣上掐一掐，另一只手专心致志地开发着小家伙崭新的处女地，粗砺的指头来回捅着Eduardo的嫩穴。

这下他的小朋友哭得可有点伤心了，Eduardo试图去抓Mark的背，但那点力气都不能给他制造印痕，痛感也很小。

Mark没有理会他，因为他有更重要的事要做。

大概只在离穴口的两个指节处，Eduardo就被找到了前列腺。它生得实在太浅，被碰到的时候Eduardo尖叫出了声，两条手臂都忽然搭到了暴君的肩上，做出无力的攀附的姿态。

Mark沉闷地笑了笑，手上继续忙活，嘴里又在跟Eduardo说话。

“Wardo知道自己有多浅吗？”

他的指腹绕着那块区域研磨，Eduardo被弄得一直在叫。

“就在这里，”他按压下去，Eduardo绷紧了身体，“你的小开关。”

“很轻松就能被插到。”

“自己玩也可以很方便。”

下流话和指奸一起持续了几分钟，小家伙柔软的肠壁越发地光滑潮湿，Mark诧异地发现Eduardo竟然会偷偷流水，他有些难以置信，这算得上某种天赋——Eduardo没有被上过的经历。

Mark在自己小鹿的耳边叫着小荡妇，说他天生就适合被男人操，下面的嘴跟女人似的，又会咬又容易湿。

直到三根手指都能畅通无阻地在Eduardo的小穴里抽插，Mark换上了自己的阴茎。

他撕开了保险套的外包装，迅速地为生殖器穿上一件雨衣。

戴好过后，他欺身压到了Eduardo身上，让两个人的下半身贴合得更紧，亲热得就像情侣。

“看着我，Wardo，我想你看着我。”

与其说是期望，不如说是命令，Mark半强迫地要求，Eduardo瑟缩了下，条件反射般地抬起头，望进了那片蓝色无声的海洋。

“今天过后，你就不是处女了，”Mark肿胀的龟头危险地抵在Eduardo小穴的边缘，顶开一道缝隙又退回，将插未插，捉弄着他的小朋友，“我要你永远记住，给你破处的人是谁。”

“准备好了吗——”

粗长的阴茎猛地一下就干进了小家伙柔软湿热的肠道，Eduardo重重地打了个颤，之后便是止不住地抖，连带着内里也在抽缩，Mark深深地从肺部呼出一口气，仔细地感受着这一刻的满足。

他分出了一点注意，亲了亲显然还处在极度愣怔中的自己的小骨肉皮，以气声问到，“怎么样，有没有记住？”

“嗯……嗯……”

小家伙哼哼唧唧的都是些无意义的音节，整个人呈现出一种茫然无措的状态，Mark挑了挑眉，不等对方适应，就不管不顾地大力挺送了起来。

第一次总要吃点苦，Eduardo疼得嘶嘶吸气，甬道抽搐着妄图阻碍外来异物进一步的侵犯，可惜Mark的阴茎就跟他本人一样强硬，一插进去就是凶狠地操干，拖曳着里面娇嫩的软肉，让它们好好地服侍自己。

“呜呜——”

如此激烈的捣弄下，Eduardo被驯服成了最柔顺的小动物，Mark看着那双暖棕色的鹿眼巴巴地望着自己，心里全是猎人才会有的那种志得意满，以及无限的愉悦。

心情不差的暴君吻了吻小骨肉皮的嘴巴，Eduardo从被插入开始，体内的痉挛就没有停过，Mark被这张湿湿滑滑的小嘴咬得头皮发麻，血液一股脑地蹿到下体，阴茎充血，胀得更硬更大，乳胶套勒得他都有点难受。

他在Eduardo的身体里肆无忌惮地横冲直撞。Mark掰开小家伙的腿泄欲，壮硕的生殖器在对方的入口进进出出，暧昧的水声从两人的连结处传来，性感又淫靡。

Mark就这么一言不发地耕耘着，期间他看到Eduardo有些很有趣的小反应，像是被龟头蹭过前列腺时的惊慌，承受Mark顶得太深的无助，浓密的睫毛像两只蝴蝶，Eduardo每哀泣一次就扑闪不止，勾得Mark心痒难耐，仿佛有上千只蝴蝶同时在他的心里扇动翅膀，引起飓风。

他的小骨肉皮真的太可爱了。

令人惊喜的是，Eduardo的小穴也同样可爱。经过Mark的不懈努力，那里已经不再企图把他挤出去了，而是乖乖地含着他，跟随着节奏迎合，在Mark拔出时挽留，进入时敞开。

这非常地鼓舞人，尽管他早就阅人无数，Mark有点失控，不小心弄得太重，把套子给顶破了。

“嗯……？”

Eduardo懵懂地抬眼望他，像是在询问为什么要暂停。

小朋友过于纯洁的目光看得Mark心跳加速，他兀自地笑了笑，退出对方的身体，扯下破损的保险套，看也不看地扔到一边。

他很确定他们两个的健康状况都是良好，所以再次挺进时Mark没有选择再浪费一个套子，直直地把自己送到了Eduardo肠道的深处，感受着这份亲密无间，每一寸皮肤每一条血管都被抚慰到了，Mark有了想要射精的冲动。

小家伙仰起了脖子，软绵绵地呻吟，Mark抵着他的前列腺撞，专门碾过这一小块位置，Eduardo叫得更厉害，前面泄过一次的性器又颤颤巍巍地半勃了起来，Mark故意粗暴地捅了捅对方的小穴，让Eduardo前后一起湿透，体内分泌的淫水混合了润滑剂顺着他的阴茎滑到外面，被Mark操成白色的小泡沫，堆积在入口，十分地湿泞不堪。

沉甸甸的睾丸拍打着Eduardo的臀尖和会阴，Mark明显地察觉到那处的紧缩感，有大量的种子等待播撒进对方的身体。

稍微克制了一下，他覆在Eduardo的身上粗喘，交媾的动作却不停。

“舒服吗，Wardo？”

Mark问到。

他的小朋友哽咽着点头，又摇头，递增的情欲给Eduardo软糯的声线里添了一丝甜腻，被生理性泪水渍得发红的眼尾又透出几分媚态，一看就是在接受男人的疼爱，尝到了这种事的甜头。

Mark的眼神闪动了一次，埋藏在心底的黑暗念头又有了抬头的趋势，他重新将它们压下，然后跟Eduardo额对额，低低地开口。

“你想要留下来吗？”

应该是没听懂这句话的意思，Eduardo的眼睛左右晃动了一下，Mark把嘴唇抿成了一条线，眼里的风暴维持了一小会儿，又趋于平静。

他冲刺了起来，大开大合地抽送，腰胯连续耸动，Eduardo僵硬了片刻，但又瞬间软了全身，甬道温柔地流着水，包裹住Mark的阴茎，极尽讨好地吞吐吸咬，湿软的内里挤压着Mark，小家伙发出了又甜又细媚的叫床声，脸颊红得诱人，像是被操得快乐到了极致。

Mark没有办法不吻他。

在凶悍地顶了无数次后，快感慢慢上升，Eduardo晕晕乎乎的，好似走在棉花上，被填满的酸胀感像几十只小蚂蚁爬满了他的心脏，他需要那个，迫不及待。

高潮就这一刻发生，Eduardo仿佛被扼住了喉咙，闭着眼睛张着嘴的样子像个受难中的天使，略稀的精液被射出，大量的淫水冲刷过Mark的阴茎，他喘着粗气，小朋友绞得他一动也不能动。

他没再忍耐，顶端擦过Eduardo的前列腺之后开始剧烈地射精，满满当当的浊液不仅弄脏了对方的体腔，还把小鹿的肚子给射得凸起了一个弧度。

第二天一早，Mark不得不去上班，而他的小骨肉皮还在熟睡。

他轻轻地揉了一把Eduardo的头发，在显眼的地方留下了一些东西，之后便出了门。

醒来的Eduardo陷入了自闭。

他不敢相信昨天发生的事，但疼痛又无处不在地提醒着他这就是事实。

到现在他还是很恍惚，昨天那个长着蓝眼睛尖下巴的男人，Eduardo记得很清楚，他被当成了一个主动送货上门的应招，那个人在毫无抵御能力的时候将自己侵犯，而到现在他居然还不知道对方的完整名字，只知道是个“Mark”。

见鬼的Mark！

Eduardo羞愤欲死，又难堪至极，他从小到大还没受过这种委屈，这种事怎么能发生在自己身上？！

小Saverin再也不想在这里闯荡了，他需要马上回家。

当Eduardo穿好衣服，两腿发软地准备给这间房子的主人一点教训，制造破坏，刚要动手时，他看到了桌上一张大大的“To Wardo”的便签。

那是价值三十万的现金支票，以及一份空白的等待他签字的保密协议。

……

Eduardo的心里怀揣着十二万分的不甘和愤恨，但又无法硬气地把它们撕碎，最后只能不情不愿地把这三十万的夜资收好，在合同上留下了自己的名字。

Saverin家的其他人很好奇家里的小勇士为什么这么快就偃旗息鼓，只在加州待了不到三天就闷闷不乐地回了家，问还不说。

大家轮番上阵去问，但Eduardo的嘴闭得很严，到后面是一提就要咬人，附带短则三天长则一周的冷战。

所以他们都想，可能是小Dudu受到了什么天大的委屈，但又好面子，不想让人知道。

为了顾及斑比的自尊心，久而久之，这件事就没有人再提了。

Eduardo用了一整个间隔年来抚平阴影，等它不能再刺激到Eduardo的神经，他才最终被治愈。

后来，大学的学习和生活非常忙碌，Eduardo重新恢复了活力。

小Saverin成为了整个哈佛远近闻名的小鹿，人美嘴也甜，身材好能力好，不少的人都对他青眼有加，想跟他发展关系的男男女女攒起来可以一路从柯克兰排到艾略特。

但只要一谈论到这个，Eduardo就变得高冷得很。

不止一个心态崩了的哈佛学子上论坛树洞，主题无一例外都是情感，标题也八九不离十，无非就是“跟好朋友告白过后被绝交了怎么办”这样。

楼下回帖则是，“我穿越了”、“这不是我第一次看到这样的帖子”、“楼上你不是一个人”这样。

长此以往，Eduardo多了一个外号，“Narcissu”。

因为没有一个人能攻破他内心的防线，所以广大受害者都纷纷猜测，以为Eduardo是自恋到了极点，除了自己谁也配不上。

等这传到了本人的耳朵里，Eduardo也懒得去纠正。

关键是这有用，他就更乐得自在了，以至于Eduardo都把自己的取向改成了无性恋。

时间过得很快，转眼就到了第一个暑假。

硅谷的势头依旧不减，其中最火爆的企业是一家社交网络公司，叫Facebook。

Eduardo从进校的第一天起就对这个F-word感到如雷贯耳，因为它是从哈佛被孵化出来的，同时被他熟记于心的还有创始人的名字，Mark Zuckerberg。

他从Facebook的官网上得知，每年这个公司都会招收实习生，并且是哈佛优先。

Eduardo有些蠢蠢欲动，一来是他感兴趣，二来，他还记得去年在硅谷上过的当吃过的亏，Saverin家的小少爷有着跟他的漂亮脸蛋截然相反的刚硬性格，他一直都想重新杀回硅谷，从哪儿跌倒就从哪儿爬起来。

这回Saverin家的人都没有阻止，他们知道阻止对Eduardo来说绝对不管用。

小Saverin从学姐那里获得了资源，刚好Sean Parker那几天就在哈佛对面的MIT游荡，Eduardo联系他见了个面，并且从他那里得到了当面引荐的承诺。

热火朝天的门罗帕克。

Sean选了一家中餐厅。

他冒着生命危险把暴君从办公室捞了过来，央求Mark一定要帮自己这个忙。

“招不招他是你的事，您随意，”Sean双手合十，“但我一定要把他钓上钩。”

Mark的脸冷成了一块冰，“你什么时候又换口味了。”

“这你就不知道了，”Sean故作高深地笑到，“他可是你们哈佛的‘Narcissus’，我跟人打了赌的，不把他搞到手是不为人。”

“那就提前祝你好运。”

Mark嘲讽到。

等小Saverin穿着全套Prada出现在他们眼前，Mark直接愣在了当场。

Eduardo也不例外。

“You must be Eduardo, this is Mark.”

Sean热情地要跟小水仙握手，但Eduardo没有给出反应。

“Eduardo？”

他又疑惑地叫了对方一声，Eduardo如梦初醒，这才怔怔地把手递了过去。

Sean觉得很奇怪，为什么突然他们之间会变得诡异起来。

尤其是这朵小水仙，Sean见过他会聊又会撩的样子，怎么换了个地方就跟失了魂一样。

为了缓解气氛，Sean对Eduardo说，“Edu，你肯定认得Mark，他应该是你们学校的一号人物。”

Eduardo僵笑了一下。

他当然认得他。

就是这个人，让他一个暑假就赚了三十万美金，那笔钱Eduardo到现在都还没花完，真的是非常感谢。

小Saverin深深地呼吸了一次。

他站起身，脸上熟练地挂起人兽无害的笑容，向对面看不出情绪喜怒的CEO先生伸出手。

“我叫Eduardo Saverin，很高兴见到您。”

FIN


End file.
